Express your answer as a decimal. $600 \div 80 =$
Answer: Let's rewrite the division problem as a fraction. Then we can split the fraction into better known fractions. $\begin{aligned} 600 \div 80&=\dfrac{600}{80}&\gray{\text{Rewrite the division as a fraction.}}\\\\ &=\dfrac{6}{8} \times \dfrac{100}{10}&\gray{\text{Rewrite as a product.}}\\\\ &=\dfrac{3}{4} \times 10&\gray{\text{Simplify.}}\\\\ &=0.75 \times 10 &\gray{\text{Write as a decimal.}}\\\\ &=7.5 \end{aligned}$ $600 \div 80 =7.5$